Cheerful News
by samanddianefan10
Summary: What would happen if the fertility results would have turned out differently. Good news for Sam and Rebecca.


"Sam, I really think we should call the fertility doctors. We've been trying for six months now without any luck. I should be pregnant by now. I really want to know what the problem is. I'm not saying the problem is with you. I don't want to blame you if it is with you. We just have to know so that we can work our way through it. " Rebecca told Sam as she closed the door to his office.

"Whoa, there Becky, why are we just assuming that the problem is with me? It could just as well be with you. I don't need a specialist prodding around just to tell me that I'm batting a thousand. Fertility doctors…ha." Sam didn't really believe in fertility doctors. He much preferred letting nature take its course. But Rebecca was getting impatient, and felt like it was time to seek some help. She knew that Sam wouldn't easily be persuaded in seeking help, but it was definitely worth a try.

"And besides, Rebecca, you don't seem all that nervous. Aren't you worried about those doctors invading your space? I sure as hell would be if I were you."

And then she dropped a bombshell. "It really wasn't that bad."

He did a double take. "What do you mean it wasn't that bad? You went and had this done, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. They are calling me with the results any minute now. So I think it's only logical that you prepare yourself to go next. Please Sam, do it for us. Do it for the baby."

Sam frowned at the manipulations coming from the attractive long-haired brunette. Why did she have do show her soft side now? He never could resist that side of her.

"All right, but only after we find out what your doctor says. It could be you. You don't know that yet."

Rebecca went up to Sam and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Sam. This means a lot to me."

"All right. Now let's get back to work before anyone gets suspicious."

The two left and walked out into the bar, where Carla scurried to get back to her station. Cliff turned back around on his stool,, and Woody and jumped across the bar. Frasier was sitting next to Cliff and Paul, and Norm was not in yet. So basically everyone was caught trying to eavesdrop on Sam and Rebecca, who glared at everyone.

Just then a husky gentleman walked in the bar and was greeted by the patrons with the call "Norm!". Woody asked him "What's kicking?"

"Myself if I don't ask you for a beer." He remarked as he sat down at his customary stool.

"Whadday say Normy?" Cliff asked his best friend. Frasier was happy to see Norm as he'd had his fill of hearing about the history of the United States Postal Service. Cliff meant well enough but had the habit of driving those around him crazy with his trivial "facts".

"Vera felt a little adventurous today and threatened to come in here. I really dodged a bullet." Norm commented as he sipped his beer.

"Eh, the expression 'dodged a bullet traces back to the presidential assassination attempt on Andrew Jackson. People may not realize that but it's true. Culture dictates expressions and that was one that became popular in its time due to the impact of the event."

"That's nice, Cliff." Norm nodded his head. Sometimes, even though he tried not to listen, he still heard what his friend had to say.

"Take for instance the exercise Jumping Jacks. You literally had three fellows named Jack who stood around one day, bored out of their gourds. Purely by accident one of them decided to imitate a bird and discovered a nice little exercise. The other two followed suit and there you have it- the modern day Jumping Jack." Cliff explained, oblivious to the eye-rolling of his friends.

"Cliff, now you're just making this stuff up." Frasier huffed.

"No, it's true. I read it in the Book of Little Known But Actual Facts. Anything you read in that you can take to the bank, my friend. Take to the bank."

"Woody, how about another scotch?" Frasier asked.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Cheers." Woody answered jovially.

"Miss Howe, it's for you."

"I'll take it in my office. Thank you, Woody."

Rebecca walked to her office. Sam watched her curiously.

Everyone heard a scream.

"Sam, may I see you for a minute?" Rebecca peeked her head out of her office.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Carla and wandered towards his boss. Somehow he wasn't surprised that she would take out her mood swing on him.

"Sam." She exclaimed as she shut the door. "We did it. We're going to have a baby!" The excitement in her voice was obvious, and she could barely contain her smile.

"Wow, slow down there, Becky. What are you talking about? I thought you said that I needed more tests? A few minutes ago you didn't think this was possible."

"It's true! The doctor called from the fertility clinic. He said he ran a pregnancy test and it came out positive. We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a mommy! Oh Sam, Do you know what this means? There's going to be a baby. A baby! Everything we've been trying for the past six months has paid off. No more hanky panky. We can get serious now. There'll be diapers and preschool and toys and school and cars and graduation and college and…"

"Easy sweetheart. One thing at a time. This is wonderful. I can't wait to tell the gang. I'm going to be a dad. " As he embraced the mother of his child, visions of a boy playing catch ran through his head. Maybe this kid could grow up to play with the Sox just like him. It wouldn't have to be the Sox, as long as he found something that he was passionate about.

This was scary, definitely, but exciting as well. There were so many possibilities for this child. He or she would definitely be loved and welcomed by many. This child would have opportunities to do what he or she wanted to do with his or her life, Sam would see to that. And most importantly, he or she would have parents that would teach them that life was full of mistakes but a person can bounce back if they try hard enough. No one knew that better than Sam Malone and Rebecca Howe.


End file.
